Deucalion
Deucalion, es el principal antagonista de la temporada 3A, siendo el líder de la Manada de Alfas y un personaje recurrente en las temporadas 5B y 6B. Es interpretado por el actor Gideon Emery . Biografia Se desconoce cuando nació Deucalion. Él fue un alfa en 1977, el tiempo en la vida pacífica con los humanos bajo las ordenes de Talia Hale . Deucalión va de buena fe para REUNIRSE Con Los cazadores y El Líder de Los Mismos, Gerard Argent , Pero Esta Es Una trampa y Mata para Todos los Hombres, incluyendo una SUS Propios Seguidores. Deucalion, indefenso en el suelo, le dice que da vuelta a un futuro lleno de paz, a lo que Gerard termina clavando las flechas de la luz en los ojos, dejándolo ciego. Alan Deaton lo cura lo mejor que puede dar los dados que pudo curar físicamente sus ojos pero que no tienen una visión importante. Deucalion, furioso, le dice a todos que se vallan, que quería estar solo y cuando su Beta intenta matarlo para que no pueda cumplir su rol de alfa, Deucalion lo asesina. Así es como se ha dicho que Alfa se vuelve más fuerte al matar a sus Betas. Deucalion convence a Kali y Ennis de asesinar a Betas y se unirá para el conformar la manada de alfas y así vengarse del Argent. Volvió años después a Beacon Hills , y su plan fue hacer que Scott y Derek se unieran a su manada. Temporada 3 Aparece por primera vez como una distracción para Scott, impidiéndole ir a buscar a Isaac y que Kali y Ennis se encargaran de él. Más tarde, nos enteramos de que es Deucalion quien tiene a Erica Reyes , Boyd y Cora Hale encerrados en una bóveda, privándolos de la luz de la luna e impidiendo su transformación. Deucalion logra conseguir cenizas de montaña, para encerrar a Derek y Scott dentro y así obligar a luchar contra Boyd y Cora. Los que se encuentran en un estado de rabia e inconsciencia absoluta, siendo incapaces de reconocerlos. Luego, vemos como le explicamos a Derek el como descubrió, la habilidad que tienen los alfas para tomar el poder de otros hombres lobo .Luego de quedarse ciego, uno de sus Betas quiso volverse Alfa quitándole a la vida. Deucalión al recibir el primer golpe en el ojo de la alfa le permitieron ver en su beta queriendo, entonces, reaccioné y le di cuenta de que era más rápido y más fuerte Más tarde nos vemos en un centro comercial abandonado, donde su manada comienza a luchar contra la manada de Derek y Scott. Deucalion estuvo a punto de matar a Derek, si Allison no le hubiera disparado una flecha cegándolos a todos los hombres lobo del lugar. Podemos despues VER Como Deucalión Llega a la Clínica de Animales Y Ve a Ennis recuperándose lo que hace? Es asesinar ante la mirada atónita de Deaton. En Motel California , Scott alucina con que Deucalion está fuera con su madre. Este es el dado que Derek esta muerto, que Scott será el nuevo Alfa y que se debe a eso, ir a todos los que Scott ama. Deucalion asesina a Melissa cortándole el cuello y al instante Scott parece despertar. En otro episodio, vemos un Deucalion haciendo un trato con Scott, y si esto se logra, su bastón se dirigirá a la ubicación de Deaton. Scott falla y Deucalion le da una puñalada en el hombro. Finalmente le da una pista: "Seguir a las corrientes". En Visionary , podemos apreciar a flashback donde vemos como Deucalion era en el pasado y como ten tenemos una reunión con Gerard en busca de la paz entre la manada y el Argent. Deucalion es cegado por Gerard para después dar paso a la mala noticia sobre su visión Deucalion y Kali llegan al hospital en busca de Jennifer Blake , se revela que ella fue la emisaria de Kali. Esta es la ayuda a Scott. Finalmente este se va con Deucalion. En el Pacto Alfa , ambos trabajan juntos y terminan en busca de la Sra. Morrell Esta es la verdad sobre el resto, que se ha dado a conocer en el otro lado de la ciudad, pero también se ha dicho la verdad. En Lunar Ellipse , Deucalion demuestra su verdadero motivo de su llegada a Beacon Hills, se derrota fácilmente a Jennifer y trata de forzar a Scott a matarlo. Finalmente, Derek y Scott le perdonan la vida, diciéndole que esperamos que volvamos a ser ese "hombre de visión" que una vez fue. En Anchors , Deucalion es quien envía a Braeden para salvar a Derek y Peter. Temporada 5 En Codominancia , Liam y Mason le dicen a Scott que Corey les Conto lo que Theo esta haciendo, buscando un Alfa, un Alfa ciego. Scott deduce que es Deucalion. En La espada y el espíritu , Deucalion, aparece por primera vez en la temporada, contandole a Theo sobre la Bestia de Gevaudan y sobre robarle su poder. Theo le dice a Deucalion que esta abierto a una negociación, Deucalion le dice que tiene los ojos de Scott McCall. En Amplification , Hayden, se encuentran cuidando un Deucalion, mientras que El resto de su casa se encuentra en Eichen House. Deucalion, le dice que si lo libera, el texto, el secreto, el secreto, el secreto, el éxito, el aprendizaje, la lectura de las manos, el aprendizaje de las garras, las creaciones con una frecuencia específica para su creación. Se las pone, morirá. En Capacidad Mentira , Hayden aun SE Encuentra Cuidando de Deucalión, MIENTRAS SE Encuentra Recibiendo Varios Mensajes de texto, por Lo Que Deucalión Las hojas Que va a ayudar a Liam y los demas, en total Nadie se Daria Cuenta, excepto el, por Lo Antes Que de ir a ayudar, deja un Deucalion inmobil con el veneno de Kanima de Tracy. Al final vemos que le ofrecemos una pregunta sobre el tema. En La Bestia De Beacon Hills, vemos a Deucalion, Theo y Tracy, tratando de convencer a Josh para que se ponga la máscara de los doctores Dread, para que se conozca la mejor y la mejor manera posible, y que Josh es el único que puede ponérsela porque no morirá al ponérsela, mientras que los otros si, luego Deucalion, explica lo que es la máscara que dice que es una mezcla entre la genialidad y la locura, que la primera persona que creo que la máscara tiene sus características y que fue llamado El Cirujano, explicando su historia Sin embargo, Josh, no se pone la máscara. Donde vemos como Tracy trae las garras, pero Deucalion les dice que son inútiles, además de que le pregunta a Theo donde se encuentran los demás, Hayden y Corey, Theo le dice a Tracy que le paralize the language, sin embargo, Deucalion, le Dice un tracy como era antes de sentirse impotente,Dread Doctors , luego Deucalion le pide a Theo que se ponga la máscara y le garantiza un lugar como Alfa, como un autentico hombre lobo. Más tarde, cuando Theo y Tracy terminan de hablar con Scott y Liam, aparece Deucalion como en la temporada 3, con sus lentes y su bastón, diciendo que necesitan de Liam y Scott, si quieren que Mason confié en ellos, Theo diciéndole a Tracy Que tendrá que paralizar a la mejor, pero Tracy le responde que no funcionará con Parrish, Deucalion diciéndole Que no funciona con un Hellhound , pero la Bestia sigue siendo un hombre lobo, diciendo que necesitarán todo de Tracy. En la final de temporada, apoteosis., Deucalion aparece luego de que Theo le robara los poderes a Tracy, diciendo y entonces no quedo ninguno, haciendo referencia a la manada de Theo. Después, veamos a Deucalion y Theo en los túneles, donde escuchamos el sonido de las armas de los Argent, por lo que Deucalion le dice a Theo que necesitara tener toda su capacidad, después de Theo, consigue poder eléctrico y lo usa con Deucalion, a quien deja tirado, por lo que el diablo del dia de atacar a todos por la espalda. Más adelante, luego de que Theo no pudiera robarle su poder a la Bestia, aparecen Deucalion, Scott and Liam, averiguando que Deucalion nunca traiciono a Scott y que siempre estuvo en su lado, Theo le dice to you mintió, Deucalion le responde que todo El tiempo y el que funcionó (robarle el poder a la Bestia) si hubiera usado las garras de Belasko, Cuando Deucalion , Scott y Liam se dirigen a salvar a Lydia , Deucalion recibe un disparo por parte de Gerard , este le dice a Scott que su alianza con Deucalion es sorpresiva , y no se ve como se recupera Deucalion. Temporada 6 Trivialidades *Su personaje tiene el nombre de un hijo de Prometeo. *La Sra. Morrell describe que el motivo de la decisión es: una misión narcisista psicótica para formar la manada perfecta . Esto también dice que el deseo de decisión de tener un verdadero Alfa en su dirección entra en conflicto con el deseo de destruir ese potencial antes que Scott Logre Matarlo. *Según las fuentes, las habilidades de Scott Alfa. *El fue quien envió un mensaje para salvar a Derek cuando los cazadores hispanos lo secuestraron. *En la final de la 5B, averiguamos que nunca estuvo en contra de Scott, sino por su lado. *Tras eclipse lunar se vuelve pacífico. *Muere en la temporada 6B ayudando a Scott yasesinado por un grupo de cazadores Frases *''Soy consciente de esta amenaza potencial. Pero alguien una vez me enseñó una manera muy inteligente para eliminar una amenaza; que alguien más lo haga por ti.'' *''Soy un hombre con mucha más visión que un simple asesinato. De hecho ... estoy aquí para demostrar la cantidad de visión que puede tener un hombre ciego.'' *''¿Me conoces? Tú nunca has visto nada como yo. Yo soy el Alfa de los Alfas. Estoy en el primer lugar de los depredadores. Yo soy la muerte, el destructor de los mundos, ¡Yo soy el Demonio Lobo!'' *''Así que ahora voy por ti. Por ti y todos a los que amas. Voy por todos.'' *''Tuve una visión, una visión de paz.'' *''Voy a matar a cualquier ser vivo que se interponga en mi camino.'' *''Soy un alfa, nunca camino solo.'' *''Creo que te sorprenderás de saber qué es lo que hacemos.'' *''Ah, la Bestia de Gevaudan, las historias dicen que es el violento y el famoso hombre lobo, y tus piensas que van a mostrarte como robar su poder.'' *''Así es Hayden, lo mataran.'' *''Dado que no quieres que responda esa pregunta con sinceridad, te daré una alternativa, y te contaré un secreto sobre las garras que se encuentran en un tarro, en la mesa de allá.'' *''Tengo el presentimiento de que tu y yo seremos buenos amigos Hayden.'' *''Encontraste lo que estabas buscando, una respuesta a la pregunta, ¿quién es la Bestia?'' *''Producto de genialidad y locura, dos características que a menudo se dan en la misma mente.'' *''Así podemos permitirle demostrar algo más útil para nuestra causa, confianza.'' *''Te dije que querías los ojos de Scott McCall.'' *''Ese es el secreto de tomar el poder, el dolor, la toma del dolor, la toma de la vida, la toma del poder, el dolor, la vida, el poder, el poder, la orden, el tema, ¿entendiste?'' *''Descubre la identidad de la Bestia y te garantizamos un lugar como Alfa, como un verdadero hombre lobo.'' *''No funciona en un Perro del Infierno, la Bestia sigue siendo un hombre lobo, mantén los tanques llenos Tracy, necesitaremos todo lo que tengas.'' *''Y entonces no quedo ninguno.'' *''Conozco ese sonido, atraerá a la mejor parte de ellos, lo que se necesita para volver a tener toda su capacidad.'' *''Sabes Theo, un día tu predisposición a apuñalar a todos y cada uno por la espalda, pueden resultar ser tu fin.'' *''Es verdad Theo, todo el tiempo.'' *''Podría haber funcionado, con las garras de Belasko.'' *''Hoy no es mi día. '' Galería 670px-Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 12 Lunar Ellipse Gideon Emery Tyler Posey Deucalion and Scott.png Deucalion.png Deucalion Lobo1.jpg Teen-wolf-season-3-deucalion.png Deucalion.jpg 5x20_Deucalion_not_blind.png Categoría:Manada de Alfas Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Personajes Secundarios Categoría:Fallecidos Categoría:Rellenar Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Rellenar Categoría:Personajes Secundarios Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Hombres Lobo Categoría:Hombres Lobo Categoría:Personajes